A memory system including a non-volatile memory is known. This memory system temporarily stores data acquired from a host such as a personal computer in an internal memory and then stores the data in the non-volatile memory. To allow the host to access the data stored in the non-volatile memory, the memory system also manages a table that associates a logical address and a physical address of the data with each other in the non-volatile memory.
However, the conventional memory system needs to include various internal memories in order to store data in the non-volatile memory and update the table.